The invention relates to a method and a measuring arrangement for determining coordinates of a workpiece.
In order, in particular, to be able to acquire dimensions and shape features of an object, use is made of coordinate measuring devices that scan one or more surfaces of the object (for example doing so optically without contact, or by contact scanning of the surface).
So called alternative measuring methods have been proposed, in which a measuring radiation produced by a radiation source penetrates the material of the object. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,341,153 B1 describes a system for nondestructive examination of parts, a three-dimensional computed tomography imaging method being applied. The system has a portable processor with a CAD/CAM program, a source of X-radiation, a scintillation screen and a silicon sensor field. The processor includes commands for producing an appropriate three-dimensional image in a coordinate system of the CAD/CAM program.
Particularly in the case of industrial mass production of workpieces, the requirement for high-precision, nondestructive measuring techniques that can be integrated in the fabrication line is increasing.
In this description, a workpiece is understood as any type of objects that are machined in a machining process and/or are produced and/or used in a production process. For example, the workpiece itself can be machined and/or can be combined with other workpieces during mounting.
The workpiece can also consist of various interconnected parts.